Alone
by Shawna13
Summary: BTR is offered an amazing deal after almost 10 years of their career failing. But then something happens to one member of BTR that will change their lives forever, and that person is left...ALONE
1. BTR gets a deal

**My brand new story! Hope you all like it! **

Gustavo groaned and tuned over in his large bed. He picked up the ringing phone, annoyed at whoever was calling at seven o'clock in the morning.

"What?" he shouted into the phone.

"Good morning Gustavo. I am Zach from the board of casting directors for a new and exciting movie. We are interested in your band, Big Time Rush, staring in our film. If you accept, their songs will be performed in the movie also. They will have to fly out to Australia for the next two years, leaving in two days, and they will film there. Next, they will fly out to Dominican Republic for another year of filming." Zach reeled off.

Gustavo sat there stunned by the life changing offer that had just been offered to him and his band. The movie would be major publicity for the band, and their music.

"They're in."

"_If I ruled the world I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti_

_If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party"_

James' ringtone on his cell phone went off, blaring. James opened his eyes, dazed and confused as to where he was. He sat up quickly, and then regretted that decision, as black spots danced in front of his eyes. He groaned and pulled his hand up to his head, gripping it as the wave of what happened last night came rushing back to him. Depressed over how his famous career was going, he went and drank for hours. Then after realizing he was way too tired, and drunk to drive to his apartment at the Palm Woods, he crawled into the backseat and passed out. He bent over, feeling around on the car floor for his cell phone which was still blasting _If I Ruled the World_ his hit from almost ten years ago. Finally locating his phone under the passenger seat, he flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said, still fighting off the hangover that was attacking his head right now.

"James! Hey, listen I have a deal for you and the dogs…" Gustavo replied, telling James about the deal he had made with Zach from the movie. James stared at the floor of the car, breathing deeply. When Gustavo had finished, James looked up staring out the front window of his car. Anyone passing by would surely be confused by what they were seeing, a young man who looked familiar, who had just slept in his car. But that man would have the largest smile and the most excited gleam to his eyes that you would ever witness.

"I'm in."

Carlos walked through the kitchen of his apartment, humming the tune of a new song they were going to record in a few days. He had to admit, it was pretty catchy but he wasn't sure if it would be enough to help Big Time Rush rise back to the top. Gustavo just had to face it, he was getting older and his songs were getting weaker. Plus, the boys of BTR were adults now that had their own lives to deal with. He poured some cereal into a bowl, and orange juice into a cup, the last clean one left. He let his eyes drift over to the sink full of dirty dishes, which he never cleaned. He sat down at the counter, which was stained with sauce from the pizza he had ordered last night, and ate his cereal. It was stale and just plain bad tasting. He pushed it to the side and gazed out the window, wishing that he had bothered to learn how to make pancakes like Mrs. Knight had. Sadly, she would never be able to teach him because she had passed away from breast cancer one year ago. And if Katie had any idea how to make pancakes like her mother, he would never know because after her mother had passed she moved to Rhode Island, not wanting to ever return to L.A.

"_Poor Kendall…" _Carlos thought, still staring at the rising sun. "_He lost his mother and little sister in the same week…" _

His thoughts of the past were soon interrupted though, by the phone going off. He bounded off the chair and raced to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, listen I have a major deal that I want you to agree to. James has already agreed, and I am positive that Kendall and Logan will too…" Gustavo said quickly into the phone. He then explained to Carlos the three year movie deal. When he had finished, he gave a moment to let Carlos think about it.

"_Should I do it?" _Carlos asked himself. _"Throw away my life in L.A for three years?"_ He looked around his apartment, which he had dreamed would look amazing. He noticed the dirty plates, the rotting food, the stained counter, the broken couch, and the funky smell that ran throughout the whole place. He nodded to himself, thinking about what an idiot he would be if he didn't accept.

"Gustavo, I'll do it!"

Logan woke up to the sound of the house phone ringing somewhere downstairs. He groaned, and sat up in his bed, then realized that something was missing. He whipped his head to the right and saw that his wife, Camielle was gone. He thought hard back to last night, trying to remember where she went. Once he remembered, though he wished he hadn't. Guilt and sadness filled his body immobilizing him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Logan pulled up to his house in his car, exhausted from a day of recording with Gustavo and then overtime at the hospital. He shut off his car, and grabbed his bag of hospital paperwork from the passenger seat. Lugging it up the driveway, he groped around in his coat pocket for the house key. He knew that he would need it, since it was already eleven o'clock, and Camielle was probably in bed already. He took the small, golden key and inserted it in the hole, and then twisted it to open the door. He stepped into his dark house, and felt around on the wall, searching for the light switch. He located it, and flipped it on. He dropped his bag down on the floor, and hung his coat up on the coat-hanger. He walked into the living room, and then stopped short at what he saw. Camielle was sitting on the couch, holding an almost empty glass of wine. She was dressed in a fancy red dress, with her hair done up pretty in some kind of bun. But now, her hair was falling out and some of her make-up was smearing. And, were those tears on her face? As he stopped walking, she jumped up, anger suddenly flashing across her face.

"Where were you?" she said, not quite a whisper, more like a hiss. She glared at me with unblinking eyes.

"Umm…I…well there was an emergency at the hospital…so I had to stay a while longer." he said stammering. He started panicking, wondering why the hell she was so mad. Then he remembered, right as Camielle exploded.

"You had to stay LATER?" she shrieked, dropping the wine glass to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces, and the drop of wine that was left dripped onto the carpet. he opened his eyes, gaping at her. But, he couldn't find the right words to say, or where to even start.

"Do you even know what today is?" Camielle said, walking towards Logan, around the broken glass.

"Yes, baby, I know today is our one year anniversary but you know my job is demanding…" he said trying to pull his way out of the rut he was in.

"You could have just blown it off." She said, turning around. She stalked off to the kitchen. He sighed, and followed her. He gasped when he saw what was in there. A meal, that looked delicious, was sitting in the middle of the table which was set for two. Two candles were also on the table, lit and still burning, though the wick was running out. There was a fruit salad, too. he frowned when he saw that the fruit was browning, as if it was out for a while.

"Camielle, I'm so sorry." I said, looking at her begging for forgiveness.

"You don't mean that." She sneered. Then she was gone, storming up the stairs to our room. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. A few minutes later, Camielle returned, lugging a suitcase behind her. I jumped up, shocked that she was leaving.

"Good-bye Logan." She said staring at me, expressionless. She walked past me and then straight out the front door.

_**End of flashback**_

Logan groaned, and walked downstairs to where the phone had stopped ringing. He picked it up and dialed voicemail. He listened to it, getting madder. It was the head of the hospital where he worked, wanting Logan to come in today even though it was his day off. Man did he hate his job. Being a doctor wasn't all what he thought it would be, all those years ago when he was just a teen. And now this fight with Camielle over his demanding job was just making things worse. The phone rang again, startling Logan. He debated for a few seconds, wondering if he should pick it up or not. Finally he decided to just answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

Gustavo answered, and once again explained the deal. Logan nodded his head throughout the whole conversation. He wondered if he should accept. Then, thinking about how bad his life was going so far, he decided he needed this.

"I'll do it!" he said smiling to himself. Finally some good quality time with his friends, making a movie. "Now we just need to convince Kendall." He added.

**Please review! Thanks for reading**

**Stay happy **

**-shawna13**


	2. Kendall's life

**Yay a new chapter! I am really excited to write this chapter! It's a little sad though…**

Kendall's POV:

My cell phone chirped, somewhere in my bedroom, causing my heart to skip a beat and Jo to jump at my side. She groaned, and rolled over so her face was up against mine. Her beautiful eyes stared back at me, half annoyed that my cell phone woke us up, and half happy because as soon as she rolled over we felt our baby kick. I smiled thinking back to the first time Jo had felt our baby kick, just two weeks ago. Since then, baby Lizzie was always moving around.

"Do you have to get it?" Jo whispered, adjusting her position so her head was resting on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing that I should go get it, but I was just so comfortable in bed with Jo.

"Yes, I should. You know that I would prefer staying with you, but it could be work." I said, sitting up in bed. Man, would I be mad if it was Gustavo calling to say we had to record today, on a Sunday! I threw the sheets off my body, and was suddenly blasted by cold air. I stumbled over to the fan switch, and turned it down to low. Then I walked over to where my phone was still chirping. Sighing, I bent down and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said as nicely as I could manage at 8:00 on a Sunday morning. And trust me that isn't very nice.

"Well that's not a happy tone." James said on the other line. Immediately, I felt bad for being mean to one of my best friends.

"Sorry James, I thought you were Gustavo." I said apologetically. I knew not to be to mean to James, who was having a very rough time lately. Any small amount of anger could send him toppling off into another drunken depression. He was just so torn up over not becoming the greatest actor, singer alive yet.

"It's ok, buddy. Listen me and the boys have an offer for _you._" He said, sounding surprisingly happy. My heart skipped a beat, hearing excitement in James' voice for the first time in years.

"Sounds good! How about you come over in about fifteen minutes and we can discuss it." I said.

"Ok, we will be there." The line went dead, and I gently closed my phone. I turned to my wife, who had her eyes closed again. I hated to wake her up, knowing that she couldn't sleep very well with a baby that is already six months grown inside of her, but she would want to see my friends too. Plus, she hated to be asleep when there were people at our house. I walked back toward her sleeping figure, and gently shook her arm. A groan escaped her lips, and she turned around again, trying to avoid me. I shook my head, and climbed into the bed. I shook her arm again, and whispered,

"Jo you have to get up."

"No, I don't want to." She said, almost in a baby's voice. I laughed, and repeated what I had said seconds earlier.

"Why?"

"Because, Jo, we have company." Right as I said that, I knew I did the right thing. She sat up fast, pulling the covers up to her chin. Her head whipped from side to side, checking to make sure whoever was here wasn't in her bedroom when she was only in PJs.

"Don't worry, they aren't here yet." I said reassuring her.

"Then who is coming over?" Jo asked, now getting out of bed.

"James, Logan and Carlos," I responded walking over to my closet. "James was on the phone, he said they had an offer for me."

"Hmm" Jo said quietly, though I still heard her. I had excellent hearing. "What do you think they mean?"

"I don't know…" I said, stripping out of my undershirt. I put on a Minnesota Wild t-shirt and some jeans. I turned around, and saw Jo was also stripping out of her PJs. I quickly turned back around, not wanting Jo to catch me watching her change.

"Oh, Kendall always the gentleman." She said from right behind me. I cautiously turned around, and saw Jo standing in front of me in a green flowered bathrobe.

"Did you forget we are married?" she asked with a smirk. I just smiled at her, and bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll be down when I'm done in the shower." She said with a laugh. Spinning around, she walked off to the bathroom, and quietly closed the door behind her.

I left our bedroom, and descended down the stairs of our house. It wasn't huge, but it also wasn't small. Jo and I agreed it was just right for us, with three bathrooms, and three bedrooms. It was a beautiful house to start a family with. Of course, if we wanted to we could have bought a large mansion, like Gustavo's, since Jo had all the money from acting jobs and I had Big Time Rush money. Combined we could have bought TWO mansions. But, Jo decided we were going to use that money for our daughter, and to decorate the house how we pleased.

I walked into our bright and lively kitchen, that Jo had just finished painting a few weeks ago. Now it was Eco Green, from Sherwin Williams. The appliances were white, and the chairs were a wood brown. I had wanted to paint our bedroom first, but Jo insisted we do the kitchen because of the ugly color it formerly was. We had just moved in this house a few months ago, out of the apartment at the Palm Woods that we lived in before. Jo had said that we needed to be living in a house before our baby arrives, so as soon as we found out she was pregnant, we started searching for a house to buy.

I scooped our ground coffee into our brand new coffee machine, and then filled it with water. I pressed the glowing ON button, and listened as the machine roared to life, and started brewing enough coffee for Jo, my friends, and myself. Minutes later, after I had gone and sat on the couch that Jo and I bought five days ago, Jo came downstairs now showered and dressed. She had put on a grey and blue striped t-shirt that was made especially for pregnant woman, and grey sweatpants. Her damp hair plastered to her neck and shoulders and she was still wearing her blue fuzzy slippers.

"Hey, Kendall is the coffee ready yet?" she asked, walking over towards me and embracing me in a hug.

I sighed, breathing in the beautiful scent that wafted off her freshly cleaned hair. Tropical Island.

"Nope, not yet I just got it started…" I said when we broke apart.

She nodded and then made her way over to the massage chair that her parents bought us. She sat down and turned it on, and within seconds she was groaning as the massage chair took care of her aching back. I smiled watching relaxation spread across Jo's face. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That would be them." I said, walking towards our front door. Grasping the knob, I pulled the door open and became face to face with my three best friends.

James, Logan, and Carlos smiled at me from the porch step.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos said bright and cheerful as ever. James and Logan raised their hands and waved at me.

"Hey guys, come on in." I said gesturing into my home.

"Thanks." James and Logan said at the same time.

I walked back into my home, with my friends closely following behind. I turned to offer them a cup of coffee, which had just finished brewing. I fell silent though, studying their faces as wonder and awe spread over. They took in the beauty and gleam to my house. I did have to admit, it was in better shape than the homes that my friends lived in. Hell, my life was going a lot better than any of theirs, too. I was happily married and expecting a baby girl, while they either were an alcoholic, living in a pig-sty, or working at the craziest hospital ever.

"So do you want any coffee?" I asked after several moments, breaking the awkward silence.

James, Logan, and Carlos quickly snapped out of their wishful gazes, and nodded yes to my offer.

I walked over to the coffee machine and poured coffee into five cups, while Jo greeted my friends over at the couch. I poured coffee for me and Jo into two cups that were engraved with our names on them. Jo's mother had given them to us when we went up to visit her in North Carolina; a few weeks after Jo found out she was pregnant. Then I poured coffee for my friends, into fancy hand crafted cups that we purchased on our honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Here you go." I said, handing James, Carlos, and Logan each a cup of coffee. They thanked me and then sat down on the couch. I turned around and passed Jo's coffee to her, and then sat down. Everyone sipped their coffee, James, Carlos and Logan on one couch, and Jo and I on another facing them. After a few moments of awkward silence, as my friends continued to stare around my house in amazement, we started talking. We talked about work for a while, discussing when Gustavo is going to release the new song we just recorded a few days ago. Then, Logan told us about his recent trip to NYC with Camielle. As he talked though, I sensed something was wrong. His voice wasn't the same happy voice that I was so used to hearing when he talked about his wife. Instead, it was a fake happy. And somewhere behind that mask of fake happiness, I sensed guilt and sadness. I knew that James, Carlos, and Jo heard it too, because they stared at him, full of confusion, as he talked. Of course, he didn't see their confusion though because the whole time he was talking he was staring into his coffee. Then Jo started talking about our baby, and Logan's sadness disappeared. But I still sensed something weird going on, something that my friends weren't telling me. I knew that is must be the offer that James was talking about. And it must be a good offer. This was the first time in weeks, maybe months, that James didn't reek of alchol, Carlos was covered in dirt and grime, and Logan wasn't about to explode from stress. Instead, James was sober, Carlos was clean, and Logan was actually relaxing. I knew right then that whatever this "Deal" was, I knew it was going to be good.

James finished off the last of his coffee, and gently set his floral mug on the table in front of him. He took a deep breath, and then glanced around the room at everyone. Jo fell silent, in the middle of telling about how she is planning to decorate Lizzie's room, and joined me, Carlos, and Logan in staring at our James. He looked at Logan and Carlos, who were seated next to him, and smiled. Carlos and Logan nodded their heads yes, as if agreeing to whatever he was thinking.

I looked at Jo, who just looked back at me, the same confused face that I knew I bore too.

"Kendall, as you probaley remember, I mentioned an offer on the phone this morning." James said turning his head back to me.

I nodded, and placed my now empty coffee mug on the table.

James took a deep breath and then said something that I never could have prepared myself to hear.

"The four of us got offered a here year movie deal, shooting out of country. We leave tomorrow."

**Ok so the end of this chapter! Jeez when I look back its longer then I thought…**

**So sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I wrote it to give you more information about how Kendall's life is going. In the last chapter I showed how James Carlos and Logan's lives are going, so now I wanted to show Kendall's so you can see the difference. Kendall's life ( Outside of BTR going downhill after many years on top) is going great, while the rest of BTR isn't having the greatest times. I'll update soon so you can see the reaction of Kendall to the movie deal, but I have other stories I have to update to so please be patient! Thanks u rock!**

**Sorry about that killer author's note…**

**Please review**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


End file.
